Joyner
Lieutenant Joyner ist ein Schurke aus der Serie Arrow, wo er als Hauptschurke der elften Folge der vierten Staffel erscheint. Er ist ein hochrangiges Mitglied der Kriegsprofiteur-Organisation Shadowspire. Nachdem er in Afghanistan vom Krieg profitiert und dabei die Diggle-Geschwister kennengelernt hat, stürmt Joyner Jahre später mit seiner Gruppe das A.R.G.U.S.-Hauptquartier um dort die Rubikon-Codes zu erpressen. Seine Operation wird aber von den Diggles zerschlagen und er und all seine verbliebenen Söldner werden besiegt. Er wurde von Erik Palladino dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Joyner ist ein Leutnant im U.S.-Militär und ist der Anführer einer Militäreinheit in Afghanistan. Allerdings plant er, vom Chaos in Afghanistan zu profitieren und Waffen und Drogen zu schmuggeln. Er ist daher ein Mitglied der Kriegsprofiteur-Organisation Shadowspire. Während des Militäreinsatzes in Afghanistan meldeten sich beide Diggle-Brüder freiwillig bei ihrem Joyner, für einen Einsatz. Joyner erklärte ihnen, dass ihr Ziel der Angriff auf eine Taliban-Opium-Lieferung war, da sie durch den Angriff auf das Opium den Taliban eine wichtige Finanzquelle nehmen wollten. Auf dem Weg zum Einsatzort wurde der Transporter des Militärs aber von einem Taliban-Unterstützungstrupp angegriffen und Joyner, Andy, und John gerieten unterfeindlichen Beschuss. Während Joyner und Andy das Feuer erwiderten, nutzte John die dadurch bereitgestellte Deckung um einen Benzinkanister und eine Mine im Sand zu vergraben. Andy lockte den Feind nun direkt zu dieser Mine und es gelang ihm so, den feindlichen Wagen in den Tod zu locken und ihn zu zerstören. Zurück im Lager sprach Joyner die beiden Diggles an. Er gratulierte ihnen zu ihrer Leistung und fragte sie dann, ob sie schon wüssten, was sie nach Afghanistan mit ihrem Leben anstellen wollten. Andy warf den Dienst als Personenschützer oder Bodyguard in den Raum, doch Joyner behauptete, dass die beiden Besseres verdient hätten. Er behauptete, dass die drei eine Menge Geld machen könnten, wenn ein paar Barren der eroberten Opiumlieferung "verschwinden" würden, doch Andy lehnte das Angebot sofort ab und bezeichnete Joyner als "dreckigen Kriegsprofiteur". John hatte dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen, doch Joyner trat verächtlich an Andy heran und warnte ihn, aufzupassen, was er sagte, wenn er nicht wie die Taliban zuvor enden wollte. Angriff auf A.R.G.U.S. Als Team Arrow das Lagerhaus am Hafen untersucht, geraten sie dabei in ein Gefecht mit Shadowspire. John Diggle wird während des Kampfs von Oliver getrennt und kurz darauf überwältigt und gefangen genommen. Kurz darauf tritt zu Johns Überraschung Joyner in den Raum und gibt sich als Kopf dieser Shadowspire-Operation zu erkennen. Er behauptet, von den "Superhelden" schon viel gehört zu haben, jedoch noch nie einen von ihnen persönlich getroffen zu haben. Verächtlich entgegnet John, dass er wünscht, dies auch über sein Gegenüber sagen zu können, woraufhin Joyner überrascht fragt, ob sie sich irgendwoher kennen. Bevor man John die Maske abnehmen und ihn identifizieren kann, zündet Oliver eine Sprengkapsel, die Joyner und die anderen Shadowspire-Agenten von den Füßen wirft. Er kann dadurch erfolgreich mit Diggle entkommen. Nachdem sie eine falsche Fährte gelegt haben und A.R.G.U.S. im Glauben gelassen haben, dass ihr Ziel ein Railgun-Transport in der Stadt ist, stürmen von Joyner geführte bewaffnete Shadowspire-Agenten das A.R.G.U.S.-Hauptquartier. Sie verschaffen sich mit dem Auge des getöteten Agenten Zugriff zum biometrischen System und überraschen A.R.G.U.S., wo das Hauptaugenmerk gerade auf dem Railguntransport liegt. Durch ihre zahlenmäßige Übermacht können sie können sie die verbliebenen A.R.G.U.S.-Agenten überwältigen und als Geiseln nehmen. Selbstgefällig betritt Joyner das Hauptquartier und erkennt Amanda Waller, die A.R.G.U.S.-Direktorin. Verächtlich fragt Joyner, ob das die Vergeltung für A.R.G.U.S.' Anstrengungen sind, Shadowspire zu zerschlagen und Joyner behauptet, dass Rache und Vergeltung sinnlos sind und sich darüber hinaus auch nicht auszahlen. Er behauptet, stattdessen wegen Rubikon gekommen zu sein und fordert, dass Amanda ihm die Zugangscodes gibt. Amanda entgegnet barsch, dass Joyner weiß, dass sie das niemals tun wird, doch Joyner droht, in diesem Fall nach und nach alle verbliebenen A.R.G.U.S.-Agenten zu töten. Er lässt sofort einen der Überlebenden erschießen und behauptet gehässig, dass er Waller in 20 Minuten noch einmal fragen wird. Nachdem die Zeit vorbei ist, fragt Joyner, ob er Wallers Organisation etwa noch weiter dezimieren muss. Waller faucht, dass es fast danach aussieht und Joyner von ihrer Kaltblütigkeit überrascht. Als Lyla Michaels daraufhin behauptet, dass Joyner Waller wohl nicht kennt, behauptet Amanda, dass Lyla eine ihrer zuverlässigsten Agentinnen war und dass Lyla wohl am Besten weiß, dass Amanda ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zusehen wird, wie Joyner jeden einzelnen ihrer Agenten abschlachtet und ihm dennoch die Codes nicht verraten wird. Joyner zückt daraufhin seine Pistole, richtet sie auf Lyla und fragt, ob das stimmt. Als Lyla es bestätigt, behauptet Joyner dass dies bedauerlich ist und erschießt dann Waller. Ungerührt behauptet er, dass nun Lyla 20 Minuten verblieben, ihm Rubikon auszuhändigen. Während der Wartezeit wird Andrew Diggle von Shadowspire-Söldnern im Zellentrakt des Gebäudes gefunden. Er wird aus seiner Zelle befreit und in die Kommandozentrale gebracht, wo Joyner überrascht ist, ihn zu sehen. Joyner will wissen, was Andy bei A.R.G.U.S. macht und Andy behauptet, dass er von Waller wegen seiner Verbindung zu Shadowspire gepackt wurde. Süffisant verrät Andy Joyner auch, dass Lyla seine Schwägerin ist und dass sein Bruder John gerade vermutlich irgendwo in den Luftschächten sitzt. Er behauptet, dass John das ideale Druckmittel gegen Lyla ist und zufrieden befiehlt Joyner, die Schächte zu durchsuchen. Er behauptet aber auch, dass es wirklich eiskalt ist, den eigenen Bruder auszuliefern, worauf Andy erwidert, dass Joyner doch weiß, dass er und John sich nie wirklich verstanden haben. Nur wenige Augenblicke später wird John von zwei Shadowspire-Söldnern in die Kommandozentrale geschleppt und vor Joyner gebracht. Joyner droht nun, John zu erschießen, wenn Lyla ihm nicht die Rubikon-Codes aushändigt. Geschlagen erklärt sie sich bereit, dies zu tun und setzt sich an den Computer. Allerdings wird das System von außerhalb von Felicity Smoak blockiert, so dass Lyla nicht auf Rubikon zugreifen kann. Als Joyner daraufhin John erschießen wirll, wird er aber überraschen von Andy angegriffen und in einen Kampf verwickelt. Im selben Moment stürmt Team Arrow in den Raum und verwickelt die restlichen Shadowspire-Agenten in einen Kampf. Im Zuge des Kampfes gelingt es Andy, Joyner zu überwältigen und niederzuschlagen. Galerie JoynerAfghGewehr.png|Joyner kämpft in Afghanistan JoynerBeiArgus.png|Joyner stürmt A.R.G.U.S. JoynerWillCodes-0.png|Joyner will die Rubikon-Codes JoynerLyla.png|Joyner erpresst Lyla Navigation en:Joyner Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Geiselnehmer Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Lebendig